This Thanksgiving I'm Thankful for
by ComeComeParadise
Summary: sasusaku oneshot. Happy Turkey DAy! Our favorite pair are both thinking about Thanksgiving, and they both think about what they are thankful for.


Hey there! ComeComeParadise here, with a special one-shot-ish fic written in honor of Thanksgiving! Gobblegobble…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

One bright and sunny day in the city of Konoha, a young, pink-haired kunoichi was strolling down the Konoha main street. It was Thanksgiving that day, and she was sent to run errands.

"(sigh.) Why is my mom making me run stupid errands on a holiday?" You could only imagine what Inner Sakura was saying at that very moment.

As she purchased the last of the groceries that her mom requested, she began to think about the holiday.

"Well, it IS Thanksgiving…I should be thankful that I have parents…"

On her way home, Sakura began thinking about all the things that she was thankful for.

"Lemme see…I'm thankful for my parents, health, Team 7…"

Upon mentioning Team 7, an image of a certain teammate of hers popped into mind. _Sasuke…_Smiling gently to herself, the young cherry blossom turned at the corner and continued walking home.

_I'm thankful for Sasuke, and all the times we spent together. I'm thankful for him being himself, and I'm thankful for his company. _

Immediately, she began to be in a better mood. She began humming and skipped the rest of the way home.

_I love him, and I'm thankful that he acknowledges me and my feelings. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In another part of Konoha, our favorite raven-haired avenger wasn't having as good a day as most of the other people…

_Look at all those people…buying food and celebrating when they can be training to further improve themselves…_

The brooding teenager suppressed a growl that was threatening to escape his throat. (Does that make sense?) He knew that he didn't have a family to celebrate the holiday with, and he hated his life even more for that reason.

_If HE didn't kill them, I'd be happy like everyone else. Because of HIM, I'm spending the day training rather than celebrating…_

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and continued on his way to the training spot. He couldn't help but feel depressed when looking around and seeing all the happy people in Konoha.

_It's not like I have anything to be thankful for…I lost my family, and I'm always alone…**but you haven't lost Sakura. You still have love. Even Itachi can't take that away from you. **_

The voice in the back of his brain had finally awoken. Sasuke knew better than to argue with his inner self. Even _he_ had to agree with Inner-Sasuke. He _knew_ that he was right. He _knew_ that Sakura was still there, and he _knew _that she loved him. Inwardly smiling to himself, his mood lifted considerably.

_Today, I'm thankful for Sakura, and her love. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A sock-faced man was walking around in the Konoha main street that afternoon. He was looking for a certain bookstore. When he finally arrived at the bookstore, he smiled. Walking in, he picked up the latest volume of the ComeComeParadise series. (that's me!) He silently made his purchase and slipped out of the store.

_Today, I'm thankful for the ComeComeParadise series, and Jiraiya. He's a true genius._

Flipping through the pages of his most prized possession, he silently chuckled to himself.

_Jiraiya…how do you DO IT? …………Never mind. Page 80 covers that._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

ComeComeParadise Chit-chat:

Heys! The story was kinda spur-of-the-moment, but I wrote it nonetheless. I was originally going to write it on only Sasuke and Sakura, but I just HAD to put Kakashi in it! I was also going to make the following characters thankful for stuff.

Chouji: Thankful for Chips and Food

Naruto: Ramen

Shikamaru:…uh…I was gonna have him think that it was too troublesome to be thankful at all…

Neji: Shampoo and conditioner

Lee and Gai: Youth

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Shino: bugs

So…this came out WAY shorter and normal than I planned it to be…and I guess that's okay…VERY slight sasusaku IMO. Plz Review. NO FLAMES!

BTW: Im not continuing this…HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Gobble, gobble….gobble.


End file.
